Electronic devices often display multiple windows concurrently, which may be generated by multiple different applications executing on the electronic devices. Typically the user may move or resize the windows to facilitate the user's interactions with content displayed in the windows. However, windows displayed by electronic devices are typically operated independently from one another. For example, an electronic device typically moves or resizes a single window in response to a corresponding user input. Thus, a user interacting with multiple windows concurrently may provide several inputs to move or resize windows as desired.